Shattering Barrier
by Demon32835
Summary: Naruto met some pretty interesting people on his tavels. What would happen if he took all of his friends to meet them? And what happens when the worlds are being ravaged by a strange army of monsters? DISCONTINUED!
1. Tears

A/N: Hello everyone. I am sorry for the delay on the other stories, but my computers been acting up. This is a new story I am writing. I am continuing ALL of my stories. This a Naruto/Angst fic. It will have a NaruSaku pairing later. I wrote this while listening to very depressing music.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

Chapter One

_Tears_

"Tsunade-obaachan, I would like to request permission to leave the village." I said to her. I had been thinking _those_ thoughts again. The same ones that had constantly plagued my mind when I was training with Ero-Sennin. I knew there was only one person that could stop me thinking like this.

"Naruto, you just got back from your training with Jiraya, why do you want to leave again?" She asked me. Shizune-neechan was filing some papers that Tsunade-obaachan neglected to do.

"I… have to go see someone. Please!" I begged her. I was on the verge of tears yet again. I cursed myself for my weakness. I cursed _him_ for leaving. I cursed myself for not being able to stop him. Dammit all! The tears flowed freely now. Shizune-neechan stopped filing and looked over at me with a concerned look in her eyes. Tsunade-obaachan did the same.

"Okay. But you have to take Sakura and Kakashi with you."

"Thank you." I didn't mind taking Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei with me. They knew whom I needed to see. But I was a little sad. If what I planned to happen was to take place, I didn't want them to see me.

I left the office quietly. I didn't even acknowledge Shikamaru, whom I passed on the stairs. I walked towards _Ichiraku's Ramen_ like I always did, when I was depressed. I always tried to drown my sorrows in ramen. Unfortunately it didn't work. The only thing I got out of it was an empty wallet and a stomachache.

As I was walking home I bumped into Sakura-chan. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked me. Everyone who I had met on my way home, that actually cared about me, asked me what was wrong.

"Everything." I answered. I think I might have scared her a little. I mean here was Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest happy-go-lucky-hyperactive-always-smiling-idiot whom all my friends knew and loved, with tearstains down his face and the most depressed look you could possibly imagine.

"I see." She knew whom I meant when I said everything. So did Kakashi-sensei. We walked towards the bridge Team 7 always met at, when there was a Team 7. At the bridge we saw Kakashi-sensei, his face buried in the latest issue of _Icha-Icha Paradise_ as always.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan…" I started. I didn't know how to tell them. "I will be leaving the village soon."

"What? Why?" Sakura-chan asked me.

"But, Naruto you just got back! Why do you want to leave again?" Kakashi-sensei put his book away.

"I have to go see someone. Tsunade-obaachan said it was OK, but I have to bring you two with me." I said in a low monotone.

"Well, where are we going?" Sakura-chan asked me.

"So you'll go?" I asked.

"Yes, if it'll get you out of this funk you're in. But we'll need to bring Yamato with us." Kakashi-sensei said. Yamato-sensei was the only one capable of truly suppressing Kyuubi.

"Why?" Sakura-chan asked him.

"So I can help Naruto with some special training, without having to worry about Kyuubi acting up." He said. "So, where is it we will be going?"

I started crying again, but not for the same reason as before. I was crying because I have such understanding friends. "The Wave Country." I said. A smile had finally managed to creep onto my face.

* * *

We left for the Wave Country the next day. Yamato-sensei was talking about something with Kakashi-sensei, and Sai kept bugging me. That is until Sakura-chan slammed her fist into the side of his face. I don't know why Sai came with us. He said it had something to do with emotions and getting closer to people. Whatever, I didn't care, as long as he didn't interfere with my plans.

Actually a part of me was glad Sai came along. He could keep Sakura-chan company while I went to see _them_. I wanted to talk to them in private.

"Naruto! Hey NARUTO!" Sakura-chan yelled into my face.

"Huh?" I looked around. Everyone was staring at the Bridge that Tazuna built.

"Great Naruto Bridge…" Kakashi-sensei read off the plaque. I think he was smiling, but I couldn't tell with his mask on. Sakura-chan was laughing, Sai just stood there looking confused, and Yamato-sensei had a knowing smirk on his face. For some reason, having the bridge named after me, only made me more depressed.

"Why is it named after Naruto?" Sai asked. I was going to ask the same thing, but he beat me too it.

"Because Naruto is the name of our villages Hero!" A voice said from behind us. I'm no hero. I can't be a Hero, because heroes are strong, handsome, and brave. I wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back, nor am I handsome, and I always resort to using the Kyuubi's chakra out of cowardice.

"Tazuna-san!" Sakura-chan exclaimed. Old Tazuna hadn't changed one bit.

"Huh? Do I know you?" He asked her. It's not surprising he didn't recognize us. Sakura-chan and I changed so much; Yamato-sensei and Sai had never met him, and Kakashi-sensei… Wait! Where _was_ Kakashi-sensei?! He was just there!

"Tazuna-san, don't you recognize us?" Sakura-chan asked him.

"Nope, 'fraid not!" He laughed. "Wait a minute! Aren't you that annoying little girl who was on Naruto's team?" Big mistake. Kakashi-sensei just barely managed to stop Sakura-chan from clobbering Tazuna. Sai and Yamato just stood there laughing. I was just staring at the bridge.

"I'm going to see Zabuza." I said and promptly walked off in the direction of his and Haku's graves.

"Naruto…" I heard Sakura-chan whisper.

"Naruto? _That's_ Naruto? But He's **TALL**!" I heard Tazuna yell. A part of me laughed, while another cried.

* * *

It took me a little while to find their graves. Zabuza and Haku's graves were in impeccable shape. I wondered who took care of them. My answer came in the form of a young boy. It was Inari. I jumped away before he could see me. He cleaned the graves, and said a small prayer for the two of them.

After Inari left I jumped down. I didn't want him to see me like this. I walked over to Haku's grave and sat down in front of it. "So, what will you teach me this time?" I asked him, even though I knew he couldn't answer me. I don't know how long I sat there, but it made me feel better. I don't know what it was about Haku that always seemed to make me feel better, but I think it had something to do with his lesson on _'protecting those who are precious to you'_.

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Kid! Wake up!" I looked around, but the people whom I saw surprised me quite a lot. I front of me, sitting on his grave, was Haku and standing beside him, was Zabuza. I just sat there gaping at them. It was night by now and I wondered if I was asleep.

"Yes, Naruto you are dreaming, but that doesn't make this any less real does it?" Haku asked me.

"You… can read my thoughts?" I asked him, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes, now, I have something very important to tell you." Zabuza said to me. "You need to get over this funk your in."

"How? That's what I came here to do."

"Yes, I know. But Sasuke leaving wasn't your fault. It was Itachi's and Orochimaru's. You can still bring him back." Haku said to me.

"How?! He's so strong! And I'm so…" I couldn't finish.

"Weak?" Zabuza asked. "You are NOT weak. He's the weak one. He had to turn to Orochimaru for his strength, you earned yours on your own. You are the strongest people we know."

I just sat there. Letting their words sink in. Before I knew it I was crying again. Haku came and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I had some questions I was dying to ask them.

"Go ahead. Ask it. Everyone who has a spiritual journey asks it." Zabuza said.

"Is there really a god?" I finally asked.

"Yup. And he looks like-" Haku couldn't finish.

"Haku, you're not supposed to tell mortals."

"Well, what's heaven like?"

"How are you so sure we went to heaven?" Zabuza asked me.

"Just a feeling I have."

"Its very… White. Seriously, it's just white everywhere!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun, we have to go now. The, um, higher ups don't like it if we're on earth for extended periods of time without smiting people." Haku said in his gentle voice.

"Okay, thank you." I whispered.

"Oh, hey, kid! Take my sword with you." Zabuza said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked him.

"Because, the next time you have an emotional breakdown, you won't have to come here. Haku will just go to you." Zabuza smiled.

"Okay… I will!" I exclaimed.

"Will what, Naruto?" Sakura-chan asked me.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, you never came back, so I came looking for you. Whom are you talking to anyways?" She looked around. I started laughing. Could she see Haku and Zabuza?

"No, she can't see us. You see, Naruto-kun, angels are only aloud to become visible to one Human at a time." Haku's voice came to me. I looked around and saw they were both gone.

"Oh, okay."

"Naruto-kun why are you talking to yourself?" Sakura-chan asked me. "Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" She placed a hand on my forehead. I laughed as I pulled her hand down.

"I'm fine. Just talking with angels." I said. "Come on lets get back to the others." I walked over to Zabuza's grave and pulled his sword out of the ground. Then I strapped it onto my back.

"_So_, did this angel tell you to take Zabuza's sword?" She asked me playfully.

I flashed her my biggest fox-grin. "Yup! Well, one of them at least."

"So how many angels did you talk too?" She smiled. I could tell she was happy to see me smiling again.

"Three." I answered. I still held her hand in mine, and she didn't protest.

"Oh? Who were they?"

"Well, there was Zabuza and Haku." I paused for a minute. "And you." I whispered.

She blushed. "Naruto-kun…" She whispered. I pulled her in close to me and gently kissed her lips. Her emerald green eyes flashed open, and she started to protest, but she soon gave in to her inner feelings.


	2. Gathering The Group

A/N: Hello. Not much to say other than thank you for the reviews! Also, this story will have be a crossover with many worlds. When I say that, they will go to one world, meet some characters, get into a big fight, than move onto the next world. And, yes, its Cloud!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Chapter Three

Gathering the Group

We left the Wave Country after about a week. I didn't have anymore of _those_ thoughts the entire time. Kakashi-sensei taught me how to properly use a sword in that time. Sai got beat up pretty badly by Sakura-chan and Inari. Yamato-sensei, well, he and Kakashi-sensei taught me some stuff about elemental recomposition. Frankly, I didn't understand a word either of them said.

Sakura-chan and I trained more and more. We also _occasionally_ went out together. One day, I was thinking about the similarities of my friends and some of the people I had met. I then realized that I looked a lot like my friend Cloud (Yes, cloud). He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes like me. He also had a large sword strapped to his back, like I do now.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura-chan called me. I hadn't noticed that she had been calling me for quite a while. We were taking a walk through the village.

"Huh?" I responded.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the people I had met when I traveled. I was thinking a lot about my friend Cloud. He looked a lot like me, but he's much older. I was thinking that you would like meeting him." I smiled. I'm still not sure how my mind works, but I think it was leading to this the whole time. I think a part of me wanted to take my friends to all the places I had seen.

"Well, is he nearby?" She asked me. I frowned. No, Cloud wasn't _nearby_, at least, not in any way that anyone in this world knew how to understand. To be honest I still don't understand it.

"Not exactly, but in a way it's as if he's right around the corner." I smiled. You see if you watched Konoha's city plan to that of Cloud's city it matched perfectly. Cloud lived in another world, and when I say another world I mean another world. Well, it's more like another dimension really. For some reason, Kyuubi's chakra, when concentrated into Rasengan and blasted into certain parts of this world, can actually split the Space-Time Continuum and lead you into other dimensions or time periods. "Do… do you want to meet him?" I asked her.

"Sure, if he's not too far." She smiled. God! How I loved her smile.

"Okay, but we have to ask Tsunade-obaachan if we can leave the village." I paused for a second. I thought about all of my friends and then I thought about _them_. _They_ were just like my friends physically, but completely different mentally. I think I decided that I would take all of my friends to that world, but I don't really remember.

* * *

Sakura-chan and I walked towards the Hokage's tower. On the way we ran into Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Konohamaru. I smiled a bit. This was just the group I was thinking about, but just _one generation older_. We all had business with Tsunade-obaachan so we walked there together.

"Oi, Naruto, where did you get that sword?" Kiba asked me.

I paused for a second. "A friend gave it to me." Than, I thought about something. "Hey, I have some friends I would like to introduce you all to, would you go with me?"

"Sure, if it's not too troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Ino said.

"When do we meet them?" Konohamaru asked me.

"Hn." Neji responded.

"Alright." Tenten replied.

Hinata nodded. She had stopped blushing around me as often. I later learned that she had a crush on me, but started dating Kiba. When we got to Tsunade-obaachan's place and I asked her my request she started yelling about 'How I just got back!' and blah, blah, blah. I told her it would be a learning experience for us. Then I invited her to go with us. She was a little shocked at the suggestion, but gave saying she needed a Vacation anyways.

* * *

Our group grew in size until the day we had decided to go on an _extended vacation_. The group now consisted of The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, The Konohamaru Corps, Tsunade-obaachan, Ero-sennin, our sensei's, and Hinata's dad and sister. Don't ask me _how_ they got dragged into the group, but they did. In a way it was better.

"Okay, Naruto, where's this friend of yours that we need to go see?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

"Follow me." I lead them about a mile from the village then I stopped. "Okay, this should be the spot."

"What are you talking about? We're in the middle of the forest!" Anko-sensei yelled at me. She came along too. I was scared to tell her 'no'.

"Just watch." I told them. Then I walked about five feet from the group and called upon the Kyuubi's chakra. Instead of focusing it into Rasengan, like I did last time, I focused it into my sword. Than I slashed it down in front of a tree and the chakra hit a sort of barrier. Everyone gasped. I did it again and again, until a small crack appeared in it. I tensed. This would be the moment of judgment. Would it shatter like it does with Rasengan and suck us through the miniature black hole it creates or would it open like a door? I didn't know, but I seriously hoped it was the latter.


	3. Wake up in Wutai

A/N: Hi! Here's chapter four! Also some chapters will switch out of first person into thrid person for fight scenes, or if Naruto is not present, also flashbacks will be in 3rd person if its not Naruto's flashback. Also, the Kingdom Hearts bit will come into play later.

"Talking"

_"Whisper/Emphasis"_

**Name of City/Improtant Event/Improtant Item**

**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **Nauto**, **Final Fantasy**, or **Kingdom Hearts**.

* * *

Chapter Four

Wake in up **Wutai**

It was the former. The barrier shattered into countless pieces, and sucked us through it. I heard yelling. It was my own. This was very bad. Not only was the journey very painful this way, there was also no way to know where you would end up. What worried me most was not _where_ we might end up, but _when_. Then all went black.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." I groaned. I was in a bed. There was someone sitting at the edge of the bed, I heard her talking to me.

"G'morning sleeping beauty." She said. I opened my eyes slowly, and then I shut them quickly again. The room was dark, but one of the window blinds shifted and sent a ray of light across my face. "Sorry about that Naru-chan."

"Naru-chan?" I asked. There was only one person who would call me _Naru-chan_. Well, it was really two people, but that's not important. "Yuffie? Is that you?"

"Duh! I swear its ninja like you that give ninja like me a bad name." She yelled at me, but I could tell she was happy to see me. I was happy to see her too. Something shifted in the next bed. "So, who's she?" She pointed towards the other bed, which held Anko-sensei. She still scared me senseless, but she was an ally of mine so I was worried.

"Anko-sensei? Are you okay?" I asked. I jumped out of bed, but quickly had Yuffie pinning me down again.

"Naruto? Is that you, you little annoying brat?" She insulted me. I sighed, that meant she was okay.

"So…" I looked back at Yuffie who was straddling me. "She your girlfriend?"

"Wha-what! Of course not!" I yelled at her. Sometimes, she could be so annoying.

"Calm down, Ninja-boy." She mocked me. Then I noticed something very important was missing. I looked around, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Yuffie, where's my sword?" I asked her.

"Oh, that thing. Cloud has it. He said something about owing you a favor or something, and took your weapons to get outfitted with _Materia _slots. Tifa went to get you some new clothes." She said. Anko was just staring at the strange girl straddling me.

"Naruto, who is _she_?" She asked me.

"Oh, Anko this is Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie this is Mitarashi Anko." I gestured at the girls respectively.

"Pleased to meet'cha!" Yuffie said as she jumped off me.

"Likewise." Anko smiled. Then I noticed Gama-chan sticking out of Yuffie's back pocket.

"HEY! You kleptomaniac! Give me back my wallet!" I yelled. Yuffie sweat-dropped.

"Hehehe." She flashed her best _'guilty angel'_ smile at me before giving me back my wallet. Anko laughed.

"Hey, um, Yuffie? Where are our friends?" Anko asked her.

"Huh?" She looked at me. "What do you mean? We found you two lying near dead outside **Fallen Midgar**."

"_Fallen_ Midgar?! What do you mean?" I looked at her face for an answer, but found only sorrow.

"Fallen Midgar is… just that. After those _things_," Yuffie spat out. "came and started attacking our world, Midgar was the first place to go."

"Well, if we're not in Midgar, _where are we_?" I asked her. Anko just looked at us like we were crazy.

"We're in our base of operations in **Wutai**." She said. Wutai… that was the ninja village of this world! That meant we could restock and search for our friends. "What were you doing near Midgar anyways?"

"I shattered the Time Space Continuum. I wanted to introduce all of my friends to everyone I had met." I said. I know I was being selfish, but still…

"Messing with the natural order of things again, eh kid?" A voice came from the door. "Well, its good that you haven't changed!" Standing in the door was Cid Highwind the chain-smoking airship captain. "Hey, Yuffie! Ya got another bed? I found another one, has some good cigs on him too." Cid held up Asuma-sensei.

"Asuma-sensei! What happened to him?" I yelled.

"Well, I found him on one of my regular patrols outside of **Rocket Town**. Those things were ganging up on him." Cid said as he laid Asuma-sensei down on the bed I had been occupying.

"I think its time you guys explained exactly what happened since I was last here."


	4. Not So Happy Birthday

A/N: Okay people, this chapter won't have any FF or crossovers. Also, Tsunade and Jiraya return to the village every year on 10/10.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I dont own _Naruto_

* * *

Chapter Five

Not-so-Happy Birthday

.'Ugh…" A blonde figure groaned. She was lying in the dirt just inside some woods. "Where the hell am I?" Tsunade asked as she got up, still clutching her aching head.

"A better question is _when_ are _we_?" The figure next to her mumbled as he got up. The white haired Sannin looked around before pushing himself up.

"When?" Someone else asked. They turned to see the white-eyed Hyuuga Neji and the villages' lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru, stumble up to them.

"Yeah, when. Believe it or not there is very high possibility that we didn't actually move, second or third dimensionally, but rather _fourth _dimensionally." Jiraya explained as the small group moved towards the direction they had come from.

"So you're saying that we might have _traveled through time_?!" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"Yes, so if you see anyone that might possibly be you, _don't_ make contact with them." Jiraya said as they neared the gates before stopping. "Actually we should all Henge into someone else, so as to avoid suspicion. I mean, what if we had come years in the past, and ended up accidentally screwing things up so much, that when we got home, Tsunade was an _evil_(er)_ dictator_, I was _gay_, and Orochimaru was_ straight_?" He shuddered at the thought.

"That would be bad." Neji nodded, he had picked up on Jiraya's mouthed _er_.

"Well, anyways we still need to figure out when we are." Shikamaru pointed out.

"No problemo!" Jiraya waltzed right up to the nearest bar, ordered a bottle of sake, drank some and then dumped the rest on himself before paying and leaving. Then the seemingly drunk, now brown-haired(everyone had transformed now) man walked right up to someone and asked with a slurred speech: "Hey, whatsh da date?"

"October 10." Answered the white-haired man he had walked up to. "Say, would you like to buy my novel?" He grinned and lifted up the first _Icha-Icha Paradise_ book.

Neji, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya gasped. Jiraya had done exactly what he had told them not to. He had interacted with his younger self from the past. Then as if the universe had something against them, Tsunade, the younger and older(though not noticeably older) smacked their respective Jiraya on the head. Then, they both looked at each other and laughed.

Neji finally spoke up and decided to end things before they got too bad. "Yes, well! Forgive my aunt and her drunken husband! He married into the family." Shikamaru broke in at this point and decided to start dragging away the rather beat up Jiraya. Tsunade, the young one, just stared at the retreating backs of the group.

"Weird. Well, anyways we should go, the Kyuubi festival is starting soon, we should get going." Tsunade(Y(1) dragged Jiraya(Y) away.

"Kyuubi Festival?" Neji mumbled.

"Yes, you're not from around here are you?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, originally I am, but I had been traveling with my aunt, uncle, and cousin." Neji pointed at the retreating backs of the rest of his group.

"I see." He stroked his chin as if in thought. "Well, three years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village, but it was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage."

"I thank you." Neji said before he ran after his companions.

"Guys, we are three years after Kyuubi attacked the village." Neji stated.

"Well, at least we were able to get some useful information out of that little encounter." Tsunade muttered something about Jiraya being an idiot.

'Hey, isn't this near where Naruto lives?" Shikamaru pointed out, he mainly did that to stop the bickering going on between Jiraya and Tsunade, but he was also curious as to how Naruto spent his birthdays,. Before he made good friends.

"Yeah. Why don't we check in on him?" Neji suggested. Also, glad for the change of topic.

"Fine." Tsunade muttered. Jiraya limped along after the group.

After a while they ended up at Naruto's apartment. Neji noticed that the building was in rather bad shape, bad being used very, very loosely. "He lived alone at three years old?" He asked.

"Yeah, the orphanage kicked him out a as soon as he could form coherent sentences, walk, and understand the money values." Jiraya said, recalling something the fox-boy had mentioned to him.

"Ouch, and I thought _I_ had it rough." Shikamaru mumbled. Then they heard some drunken yelling, followed closely by some beating sounds, and finally the sound of a small child crying out. The group ran forward, and gasped at the site before them.

In a corner of the room, there were three drunken men, each with his own weapon, and they were beating a motionless lump. If not for the occasional cry, the group would have assumed that the figure was dead. Tsunade, overcome by rage, ran forward, and punched each of the men through the wall with her in-human strength.

When she looked down, the sight brought tears to her eyes. There lay a cowering three-year old, Naruto, covered in his own blood, and bruises. His hair was not its usual blonde shade, but a horrific blood red. His shirt was caked with, mostly, dried blood. She stood there shaking and crying for a moment, her hemophobia taking over. Neji didn't need to move, he had activated his Byakugan, their Jutsus forgotten, and he back tracked into the hallway and threw up the contents of his stomach. Shikamaru, just stared at the lump, and Jiraya threw up just as Neji had.

Tsunade, after getting over her shock, took charge like the Hokage she is, er was, er will be! "Neji, Shikamaru! Go alert the Sandaime! Jiraya, go find me!" She yelled. Neji and Shikamaru ran to get the Hokage, Jiraya ran to get the younger Tsunade they had run into earlier. This Tsunade (O (2) had exerted all of her chakra beating up the men who were attacking the boy.

"Who, who are you?" Naruto squeaked out. He was still cowering in the corner.

"Don't worry." Tsunade replied to the young boy as she scooped him up in her arms and held him close. The boy started at the unexpected show of emotion towards him, and felt something warm drop on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the strange woman who had helped him crying. He held onto her chest and relaxed a little as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up. His head was throbbing. He was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. _'How did I get here?' _He asked himself. Then he turned around only to be facing several stunned sailors. Gai was tied to the mast. He was coming around now.

"Ah! Kakashi! My eternal youthful rival! Were are we?" Gai asked in his loud booming voice.

"I have no idea." Kakashi said as the sailors surrounded him.

"Who are you?" Someone asked him from behind.

"Kakashi." He answered coolly as he turned to face the noise. "Who are you?"

"I am Odysseus, King of Ithaca." He answered. Kakashi noticed that Odysseus was tall and very muscular, kind of like Gai. In fact, if Odysseus cut his long black hair, he would look almost exactly like Gai, minus the horrendous green spandex. "Who are you," He nodded towards Gai, "and what are you doing on my ship?"

"I am Mighto Gai! The beautiful green beast of Konoha!" He exclaimed as he tried to perform the nice-guy pose. "As for what we are doing here, I am afraid I have no answer." He hung his head, and then perked up a bit. "Can you let me down now?"

"Will you attack my men again?" Odysseus asked him, a very serious look on his face.

"I attacked your men?" Gai cocked his head to one side. He blinked a few times like Lee does.

_It seems that Lee isn't the only one picking up odd habits from his most precious person._ Kakashi mused to himself.

"You do not remember?" Odysseus asked him.

"It was probably his natural reflexes. He does that sometimes." Kakashi said. He walked over to the railing of the ship and flipped out his Super Special, _illustrated,_ version of _Make Out Tactics_.

"Amazing! It took ten of my men and myself to subdue you!" Odysseus exclaimed. He turned to a small boy nearby Gai, "Cut him down."

"Yes my King." Said boy nodded and proceeded to follow orders.

"Come!" Odysseus said after Gai had been cut down. "You must be hungry."

"Now that you mention it-" A loud growling sound coming from his stomach cut him off.

"You can tell me your tale over dinner." Odysseus led his two guests down to the galley.

* * *

As Kakashi and Gai were waking up to a warm welcome, Sakura was facing a pair of Beretta 92Fs, Ino was facing a pair of Glock 17Ls, and Tenten was facing a pair of kukri knives. They were in a bar, a pretty shady bar. The bar had been deserted when the three girls had appeared and the three women, now holding them at point-blank range, had drawn their weapons. All except for three guys at the end of the bar, one had on a shirt and tie, another had on a Hawaiian style shirt, and a larger man wearing a jacket similar to the Chunnin flak jacket.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?" The amber haired woman holding the two guns pointed at Sakura asked her. She had on unbelievably short cut-offs, a black tank top, combat boots, and a shoulder holster. She also had a tattoo on her right arm.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." She stuttered. Her eyes taking everything in, she knew that if her captor decided she was not worth living she would die. As probably would Ino, but Tenten had a chance to survive, weapons were her specialty after all.

"You Japanese?" The older woman asked her.

"Yes." She didn't stutter.

"Oi, Rock! Get over here!" She called the guy with the tie.

"What? Can't handle a kid without Romeo by your side, Revy?" The blonde pointing the guns at Ino laughed. She had on a green skirt, a pink tube top, and pink sunglasses.

"Shut the fuck up Eda!' The one called Revy yelled. Tenten had a very amusing thought about how similar the Ino and Sakura were compared to the ones called Revy and Eda.

"What is it Revy?" When the man she assumed was Rock looked at her, she noticed he looked strangely similar to Sasuke.

"Can you read this?" She handed him a scroll Sakura had dropped.

"Huh?" He opened the scroll and read it's contents out loud. "_'To properly perform one-handed hand seals for medical Jutsus you need to-'_"

"Okay, I get the idea, so it's a guide for something?" Revy asked him.

"Near as I can tell." He nodded.

"Can we kill them already?" The one holding Tenten asked.

"They don't seem to be of any use to us." Eda agreed.

"NOT IN MY BAR!" The barkeep yelled. He pulled out a shotgun and pointed at Revy.

"Revy, why don't you take this outside?' The man in the flak jacket asked her.

"Okay." She put her guns away.

"But we can kill them right?" The one holding Tenten asked again.

"You people are worse than Gaara." Sakura mumbled.

"Whose Gaara?" The other woman asked her.

Tenten, who had been quiet during this whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "Amazing! How do you keep your kukri knives so clean?" She asked captor.

"Tenten, this is not the time to be fawning over weapons." Ino said, but Tenten was too far-gone.

"You like weapons too?" her captor asked her.

"I love weapons! I am most familiar with kunai, shuriken, and katana, but I have mastered nearly every other type of weapon." Tenten was turning the blade over in her hand. How she had managed to go from being held by her captor, to actually holding the blades in her hands no one knew. "My name's Tenten, by the way."

"Shenhua." She wore clothes unfamiliar any of the kunoichi. Sakura and Ino, however, took this chance to whip out some kunai and put some distance between them and their captors.

"What are you?" Revy asked.

"Shinobi." Ino and Sakura answered. Tenten and Shenhua had somehow made their way over to a table and were discussing various weapons.

"Ninja?" Rock asked.

"Yup." Ino said.

"You kids are Ninja? Ha! A couple of brats like you?" Eda laughed. Her laugh was cut short by Ino's kunai pressed against her throat.

"Your friend is fast." Revy said.

"Not so much as yours is slow." Sakura countered.

"Well, what more can you expect from blondes, huh?"

"That's true." Sakura lowered her kunai, but she did not put it away.

"So who's this Gaara fellow you were mumbling about before? He your boyfriend?" Revy asked her as they sat down at the bar.

"Bitch." Ino said when Revy made the comment.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Eda said. It was then that Ino felt the cool of her gun against her forehead. She put her knife down.

The one called Rock just gave a long sigh and sat back down at the bar.

"I'm Ino." She said as she sat down as well.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but I don't feel much like lying." Eda said as she went back to her drink.

"Why me?" Rock mumbled.

"What's with him?" Ino asked Eda.

"He's just upset because Revy hasn't fucked him yet." Eda laughed.

Rock blushed, and Revy pulled out her guns, again.

"Take it outside." Bao sighed.

* * *

(1) Y, this means its the younger version from the past.

(2) O, older version from future.


End file.
